Unfair
by Partager Super
Summary: Maggie's life was unfair but might a certain boy turn that around...


Life is not fair for a girl named Maggie. She's been through cancer, not once but three times. Struggled with drugs and a bad boyfriend that lead pregnancy in jail. Gave birth in jail only to see her son ripped out of her hands. Going back to school and having trouble with her parents and school. Lost her family. Then at the worst possible timing the aliens came. The only good thing that came out in her whole life was a boy named Hal.

Hal was seventeen and he made Maggie able to trust again. He had a girl friend when he first met Maggie. Her name was Karin. She was tooken away from him shortly after Maggie and him met. Weaver paired them up as partners and they started out as friends. Friends shortly became in to saveing eachothers backs more than they can count. Hal started developing feeling for Maggie. But Maggie would never admit she to fell in love with Hal.

She thought she was a damaged good because of cancer and pregnancy but Hal thought different. He didn't care about her past. The past is the past. Mistakes happen but Maggie wasn't one of them. Maggie couldn't trust anyone but Hal was their for her trying to make her trust him. She finally let a little trust and faith in to him,more than anyone ever could of got from her. Including her family. Hal told her everyday that he needed needed her.

Maggie thought to herself as she sat on the ground outside her camp. She was reading a book about trusting people. She wanted to trust more people now. The second mass was her family whether she liked it or not but to her it wall a little bit of a family. She wanted to give Hal all her trust but it was hard. Her past always came to thought as she thought about trusting someone. But that didn't stop Hal from falling in love with her. She needed him.

She sighed looking at the dim sky as the sun began to set. The clouds seemed at rest and she closed her eyes in peace and smiled. The smell of clear air. The wonderust of beauty in the sky. A never a day went by without thinking about how the world shines so bright some days and some days it has its bad days. Its just like life. Their is bad days and good days, their is love and their is lust. Its a part of life every day. No one can escape it, it finds its way to you and you cant escape.

As she licked her lips and tilted her head toward her book. She felt a cold breeze brush by her as her body shiverd from the smiled because the breeze felt good.

" Hey Maggie" She was awoken from her day dreams to the one and only Hal. She smiled and tilted her head towards his direction and moved her head to direct him over here. " Its beautiful" Maggie said looking at the sky then Hal and smiling. " It is" Hal agreed as they sat their looking at the clouds and the way the move inch by inch.

"That one looks like a dog" Laughed Hal that made Maggie laugh. " That one looks like a fish" Maggie pointed and then laughed. " That one looks like a heart" Hal stopped as he starred in to Maggie's eyes and got drawn in. He wanted her but she always rejected him, he knew she was having a hard trouble with letting her self trust but all he could do was just help her trust him. Then leaned in till they felt their lips touch. As they kissed it started to rain. Really. It had to rain the moment I kiss Maggie, Hal thought helping him and Maggie up.

They started to laugh as they ran back to camp to take cover. Maggie's har was wet, as for Hal only had drops on his jacket but his little hair was a little damp but not to much. Maggie pushed her hair out of her face and behind her ears before shivvering. " Here take mine" Hal offered but Maggie quickly turned him down,besides its wet. " I got to go anyways" Maggie said as she and Hal did this weird thing where Maggie was going to give him a handshake but he tried giving her a hug then she tried kissing his cheek but instead they decided a small awkward hug. Maggie blushed as she ran back out in to the rain running to her tent.

Hal laughed to himself as he walked to see his dad.


End file.
